The Flock Gets New Powers
by MyaAvery
Summary: The Flock visits Walmart to stop a bomb but they get new powers along the way.


_**The Flock Gets New Powers!**_

Voice: _Max, a disturbance will rise in Walmart. _

Max's thoughts: _What's the 'disturbance' that we are up against? Erasers? Flyboys? Mutants? Twilight_

_fans?_

Voice: _No...far worse...something you cant destroy, TIME._

Max: a bomb? **-She said outloud-**

Flock: BOMB?

**-The flock went into battle mode and quickly flew out the windows-**

Max: NO! In Walmart!

Iggy: WALMART! **-quickly flies to the kitchen and grabs a plastic knife and starts trying to**

**stab himself in the chest- ** AHHHHHHHH! **-realizes it is plastic- ** Curse you girly

knife!

Fang: **-Quickly takes the knife from Iggy and throws it in the trash-** Well, it looks like we are going

to Iggy's hell... Walmart.

**-20 minutes later in Walmart-**

Iggy: mmmm! mmmmm! **-In straight jacket with sock in mouth-**

Max: Here, lets get him into a shopping cart...

**-Fang and Gazzy lift Iggy into a shopping cart-**

Nudge: Iggy, calm down! We only brought you because we need you to defuse the bomb. Just... Go to

your happy place!

Iggy: **-starts to calm down-**

Angel: - **smiles- **He is dreaming about dancing bananas.

Gazzy: As long as he's quiet...

Store clerk: **-walks over- ** Hello, can I help y- IGGY!

Iggy:** -jerks to a sitting position and spits the sock out-** KEVIN!

Max: Iggy, you know this guy?

Iggy: He kicked me out because I'm blind!

Kevin: I KICKED YOU OUT BECAUSE YOU WERE WEARING LADY'S UNDER WEAR ON

YOUR HEAD AND SINGING JUSTIN BIEBER!

Iggy: You make it sound like a bad thing.

Kevin: AARRRRRRGGGGG! GET HIM OUT OF HERE!

Max: Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning... Anyways, we cant leave until we

defuse the bomb.

Kevin: I dont have time for this! **-talks into head set- ** SECURITY!

Security: **-huge security guys run towards them- **

Total: Woa, what do those guys _eat?_

Max: Go ahead flock.

Flock: **-unfurl wings-**

Security buffoons: **-faint-**

Max: **-Turns to wide eyed Kevin- ** Now how about you go take a lunch break?

Kevin: **-nods and runs away-**

Max: Ok guys, split up and yell if you find anything. Nudge and Angel. Iggy, Fang, and Gazzy. Me and

Total. Let's go.

**-Angel & Nudge: The Makeup Department-**

Nudge: OMG! Look at all this nail polish! I LOVE this color!

Angel: It's very pretty and matches your eyes.

Nudge: You think so?** -hopeful-**

Angel: yes. **-looks at shelves for bomb-** Look! There is a pretty pink one at the top!

Nudge: OH! I'll get it! **-starts to unfurl wings-**

Angel: No! There is too many people. They could go berserk...** -She thought hard and stared at the ****nail polish … suddenly Angel's hair grew! Wait, it didnt grow... it expanded! Her hair grasped the** **nail polish off the shelf and dropped it into her hands-**

Nudge: OMG! THAT WAS AMAZING!

Angel: It must be a new power! **-she focused on the red lipstick on the bottom shelf. Suddenly her hair did it again. It wrapped around the lipstick and held it out to Nudge-**

Costumer: **-turned the corner and looked at Angel and Nudge- **...AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Angel:** -looked directly into the screaming lady's eyes- ** Stop screaming and forget what just happened.

Costumer: ok... -walked away-

Nudge: That was close... we better start looking for the bomb.

**-Iggy, Gazzy, and Fang: Lady's Undergarments-**

Gazzy: Uh... Iggy? What are you doing?

Iggy: Reliving the good old days...** -wearing bra on head and sighs with a smile- **I feel way closer

to my feminine side!

Costumer: **-Stares at Iggy in disgust and quickly walks away-**

Fang: Iggy, take the bra off your head. This place could explode any second.

Iggy: party pooper...

Fang: What time is it?

Iggy: **-mumbles to self- ** Time to get a watch...

Gazzy: 3:18 **-says automatically-**

Iggy: WHAT TIME IS IT? SUMMER TIME!

Fang: Iggy, lay off the high school musical. And Gazzy, how did you know that? You arent wearing a

watch.

Gazzy: I just sorta... knew. I guess...

Iggy: Tic-Tok on the clock!

Fang: Iggy, enough with the songs! Gazzy, you must have a new power.

Gazzy: to tell time? Thats lame.

Iggy: ** -Sings to Fang- **I dont wanna hurt you anymooooore! I don't wanna be the reason whyyyyy!

Fang: oh no... Iggy has a new power too. To sing songs that have to do with what we he is thinking...

Gazzy: It's 3:21. And whats your power Fang?

Iggy: Fight the pooowwwer!

Fang: I dont know. Lets find out... **-Focuses and closes eyes-**

Iggy: Baby your a fiiiiiiirrrre woooork! Come on let your coooollloooors burst!

**-There was a big flash and Fang was gone-**

Gazzy: where did he go?

Iggy: Pleeeeeee-eeeeeeease! Don't leave meeeee!

Fang: EEEH! EEEH!

**-In Fang's place was a baby koala-**

Gazzy: Fang turned into a baby koala!

Iggy: BABY YOU ARE AN ANIMAL!

Fang: EEEH! EEEH! **-Transforms back into Fang- ** A koala! You have GOT to be kidding me!

Gazzy: It's 3:25. Lets go find the bomb before more weird stuff happens...

Iggy: THIS PLACE IS ABOUT TO BLOOO-OOO-OOOWWWW!

**-Max and Total: Art Department-**

Max: It has got to be around here somewhere...

Total: **-sniffs around-** uggh! This place smells like paint!

Max: Well we ARE in the arts and crafts.

Total: Yeah but you dont have good smell. I, as a dog, have to deal with plenty of stuff harder than you

can handle.

Max: Oh yeah, I dont think I could handle being fed, getting rubbed, and having a nice warm furry

coat. What a hard life!

Total: You just don't understand what its like.

Max: Why did I pair up with the talking dog?

Total: Because, I am the best out of the flock.

Max: **-rolls eyes- ** You are way over your head.

Total: What ever... Do you see anything yet?

Max: no hay cosas sólo el arte.

Total: What?

Max: qué parte de no no te entiendo? ** -shocked, covers mouth-**

Total: Did you just speak Spanish?

Max: sí español.

Total: oh boy... this is going to be a loooong day...

Max: **-looks around- ** Me pareció la bomba!

Total: You are hungry?

Max: No! Me pareció la bomba!

Total: You have to use the bathroom?

Max: NO! _Me pareció la bomba! __**-**_**frusterated-**

Total: You found the bomb?

Max: Sí! Sí! **-Points to top shelve where the bomb is sitting-**

Total: GUYS! WE FOUND THE BOMB! **-Shouts to flock-**

Costumers in store: ** -Run around terrified screaming-**

Max: **-slaps forehead- **

Flock: **-shows up-**

Iggy: **-Tries to calm down customers-** I'd catch a grenaaaaade for youuuu!

Gazzy:** -Holding Fang in koala form- **It is 3:41 and it has been quite a day.

Iggy: It's Fridaaay! Fridaaay! Gonna get down on Fridaaaaaaay!

Angel: I'll get the bomb! **-Hair grabs the bomb and hands it to Iggy-**

Iggy: I whip my hair back and forth! I whip my hair back and forth! I whip my hair back and forth!

Nudge: Am i the only one who didnt get a new power?

Iggy: **-Quickly opens bomb- ** Why do you have to go and make things so complicaaated?

Gazzy: Iggy needs my help! We only have 2 minutes and 12 seconds left! **-runs over to Max and hands her Fang-** This Fang won't talk back to you!

Max: ?

Gazzy: Iggy cut the black wire not the yellow!

Iggy: Black and yellow, black and yellow, black and yellow!

Total: Whats up with Iggy?

Max's thoughts: _Angel! We have new powers and i can only speak spanish! I need you to get people_

_out of here in case the bomb goes off!_

Angel: **-nods and grabs people with her hair and shoves them out the door-**

Kevin: **-Shows up with a grin on face- **It's about time you guys found it.

Nudge: KEVIN! You did this?

Kevin: Indeed i did! I even let you guys find it. This bomb is so high tech that non of you guys can stop

it. It's a bonus that Iggy gets to blow up with it!

Nudge: Why would you blow up your own store?

Kevin: I HATE THIS JOB! No one should have to deal with Walmart ever again!

Nudge: why don't you just quit your job?

Kevin: **-freezes-** oh...um... thats a good idea too. Any ways, good luck... NOT!

HAHAHAHAHA! **-Runs away-**

Gazzy: Ig, it's no use. The bomb will go off any second...

Iggy: **-frusterated, takes bomb and throws it out the window-**

**-The ground shakes as the bomb goes off-**

Total: Iggy, You are insane!

Iggy: Baby, I was born this waaaay!

Nudge: What did you blow up?

Flock: **-Runs outside-**

Gazzy: Oh, it's just McDonalds.

Fang: EEH! EEH!

Nudge: I still dont have any powers?

Max: Vamos a ir a buscar helado.

Nudge: Really...none?

Flock:** -Leaves to go get icecream-**

Nudge: Through the whole story?

THE END!


End file.
